Once Upon A Strange Book
by OnyxRaven
Summary: Cinderella retold - when Clarissa finds an old book of Grimm fairytales in her bag she ignors it but, after reading it she finds herslef living the life of cinderella...a life she wishes to escapre from...but how?


**Once Upon a Strange Book - Cinderella Retold**

Black ink spotted Clarissa fingertips as they flew across the keyboard in front of her. She sighed, deciding her search was futile, she would never find the information she needed for her assignment. The library would close soon and she was no closer to finishing her paper than she had been when she walked though the revolving door hours ago. She held down the power button to the CPU, grimacing slightly because she knew it was bad for the poor machine and it wasn't the computers fault she couldn't find information.

She got up, pushing the seat under the table and walked over to pack up her stuff. Pushing her binders, pencils, and pens into her green canvas bag she slung it over her shoulder and paused to look back and make sure she hadn't left any thing on her table. She swung back to face the glass door. She walked out blinking feverishly as her eyes tried to adjust to the sun's glare.

When she could finally see, she made her way across the almost empty parking lot to her blue, beat up VW Bug. Unlocking the drivers side she tossed her bag into the passengers seat watching as her materials fell out onto the beige carpeted floor. She slid into the interior and turned buckling the seatbelt across her body before sliding the key into the ignition. Checking her rear view mirror she backed out of the parking spot slowly and made her way out of the tiny library parking lot.

Turning onto the road she slid down the top of the convertible relishing in the breeze that pushed her hair out behind her head like a brown silk scarf. A long drive always calmed her down, the wind seemed to pick up her problems and drag them far away even if it was only for a short while. Deciding to drown her self pity in chocolate; she smiled and pulled into the drive through lane of her favorite fast-food restaurant.

She pulled the up to the speaker and ordered a chocolate milkshake, before driving driving around the corner to pay the cashier and pulling up to the next window. She grabbed the cold drink and swung out of the parking lot, heading back home. She sipped on her drink and blasted the music from the old speakers. She sung along as she drove down the empty streets toward her home. The wind danced along in her hair pulling the long chestnut locks out behind her like brown wings. As she pulled into the drive way she stopped to pick up the mail from the mail box. She slipped back into the drivers seat of her VW, threw the letters into the growing pile on the passengers seat and took a sip of her milkshake, before guiding her car into the garage.

She pulled up the emergency brake before tumbling out of the car and walking around to the passenger side door. Pulling on the rusted handle Clarissa opened the door to grab her belongings. Pushing her binders and mail into the bag she leaned down to look beneath the seat incase any thing had slipped underneath it. She saw a small paper back book. She didn't remember bringing a book to the library. Reaching under the cloth covered seat she pulled the strange book out to get a better look at it.

It was a book of Grimm fairy tales but, why was it in her car? She would figure it out later, for right now she slid it into her bag for lack of a better place. She took her keys out from the pocket of her jeans, slid her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her milkshake. Unlocking the door, she waltzed into her house and dropped everything on the counter. Sighing, she threw what was left of her chocolate milkshake into the trash before glancing back at the canvas bag sitting on her counter, a reminder of her project. She glared at it, and turned deciding to take a shower before returning to the monster that lay inside her bag.

She walked up the stairs stopping to grab her pajamas from her room before walking into her baby-blue walled bathroom. She tuned the knob on the faucet letting the water run for a minute to get warm before stepping in. She danced around under the steady stream of hot water waiting for her body to get used to it's sudden heat. When she did, she stood under the massaging heat and let it sooth her frustrations and sore muscles. Clarissa got out towel-dried her hair and body before pulling on her loose cotton pajama bottoms and tank top. She hung up her towel and threw her dirty clothes in the hamper as she walked out of she steamy heat of the bathroom. Shivering as the cold danced down her spine like and ice cube in summer, she walked down stairs she grabbed her bag before, put the red metal tea kettle on the stove to heat up water.

She took the bag out with her to the living room and pounced on the couch. Reaching inside the bag she felt her fingertips slide across the edge of a something sharp. Pulling her hand back violently she looked at her finder to find a thin line of red blood running down the tip of her index finger.

A paper cut, she giggled at her ridiculous fear before walking into the kitchen to get a band-aid. Washing off the small scratch with soap she slid a Hello Kitty band-aid around her finger and returned to the living room to continue working on her project. This time though she opened her bag before reaching in for her belongings. The book that she had found earlier was sitting on top a thin line of red coloring the edge of one page crimson. So that's was what had cut her. She picked it up, curious as to how it came into her possession. Opening the first page she started reading.

She had forgotten how different these stories were from the Disney versions. Intrigued she continued reading pages furling by in a whirlwind as she lost track of time. She yawned feeling her eye lids droop down. Maybe she could take a nap, just a short power nap, to regain her strength. She tilted her head down to rest on the pillow underneath her neck.

Clarissa rolled over to turn off her alarm clock. Blearily she reached out and searched blindly for the screeching annoyance. When she couldn't find it she opened her eyes blinking to clear her vision, when it cleared she found herself staring at a dirty floor. She sat up and closed her eyes breathing deeply she counted down to one from ten. She was seeing thing that's all, she was sleep deprived and seeing things. Could you be sleep deprived it you just woke up?

Opening her eyes she was greeted with the same sight as before. She stood up and spun around taking in the whole room. No need to panic, just take deep even breaths. Deep even breaths…not working! The screeching continued but she took no notice. Her head spun, she had to sit down. She sat down on a empty stool next to a counter continuing her deep breaths and dropped her head into her hand. All she had to do was find out where she was. That shouldn't be too terribly hard.

She sat up took one last deep breath and stood ready to face her fate. She steeped out into the hallway following the screeching to a closed door. Reaching up she knocked before entering. "What took you so long Cinderella?," exclaimed an ugly older woman. Did she say Cinderella? She wasn't Cinderella. She looked over at the woman. She was ugly but no, she couldn't be the ugly step-mother. That would mean she was in a book, and that most certainly was impossible.

Deciding to test her theory Clarissa responded, "I'm sorry step mother, it won't happen again."

The woman turned to face her, "You're right it wont' because next time I won't be so lenient," she hissed. Oh no, no, no, no, she wasn't stuck in a book. That was scientifically impossible. Oh god she was going to hyperventilate.

Trying to calm her racing heart, Clarissa plastered a smile on her face and continued "What was it that you need me for step-mother."

"You had better learn to treat you betters with more respect, Cinderella. Here is you list of chores for today," the hideous woman barked, dismissing Clarissa with a wave of her wrinkled hand. Clarissa opened her mouth to respond before swallowing the words that threatened to burst forth at this woman's disrespect. She walked out of the door closing it softly behind her and cursing under her breath.

She unrolled the paper to find a long list of ridiculous chores. Rolling her eyes she started back down the stairs to start ironing the rags. Cinderella had earned her rags to riches ending if she put up with this all the time. She hadn't been here but a few hours and she was already ready to shoot herself, well if guns had even been invented yet.

She took a break from scrubbing the ceiling to go eat lunch. She sat down thoroughly exhausted just as someone started knocking on the door. Her step-family had left for the market hours ago and Clarissa was very tempted to ignore the sound. However, if she did she would never get to the ball and that might be her only way out. To finish the story that is. Standing up she made her way slowly to the door. Opening it she found a royal messenger and two royal guards. She smiled up at them and after she was handed the message she promptly slammed the door in their faces. It felt good to vent, even if it was on the innocent.

Smiling to herself, she went back to her lunch of stale bread and water. Ok, so that was a lie there was also some moldy cheese, but she wasn't eating that, so it didn't really count. After Clarissa finished her lunch, she continued with the chores she had been assigned. When her step-mother and step-sisters returned home she was cleaning the floor with one of rags she had ironed earlier. She stood and gave the letter that she had received previously to her step-family. She gritted her teeth as her step-sisters squealed with delight. Her step-mother made Clarissa start immediately on her biological daughters dresses and make-up.

Clarissa tried without success to at least make the ugly twins presentably. She curled their hair, waxed their unibrows, and even painted their nails. It didn't help at all, they were still as hideous as when she had started. Clarissa struggled with the laces of each sister's corset, and she was surprised they could even breath considering how tight their dresses were. When she was done and each girl was happy with their appearance they left for the ball.

Tired to the bone, Clarissa slid down the front door and sighed. She sat in silence and started to cry. Not because she couldn't go to the ball but because she might never find a way out of this book. She might never see her family again. Tears ran down her face and she wiped them away feverishly. She felt a had on her shoulder and jumped turning to face the person standing there. She was surprised to find a woman dressed completely in white. She cocked an eye brow at the strange woman before it clicked and she realized it was Cinderella's fairy god mother. The woman smiled down at her and helped her up. After some arguing they found a dress that they both approved of. It was a pale blue strapless dress that flowed and felt like silk to the touch.

As a final touch her fairy god mother added a diamond tiara and silk ballet flats. She thanked the woman as she climbed into the carriage. With one last reminder that she had to be home by midnight her fairy god mother disappeared with a wave of her wand and a flash of pink glitter.

The ride to the castle was very uncomfortable and she was sure that she had bruised her behind. She was very appreciative of the invention of the car. She wouldn't go anywhere if she had to ride in this contraption the entire way. She arrived at the castle and her foot men helped her out of the carriage. She walked up the palace steps and took one last breath before sealing her fate, and walking inside.

Forest green eyes met hers from across the ballroom. She shivered as a cool breeze slid through the open doorway and ran across her bare shoulders. She blinked and was suddenly aware of the hundred-or-so people staring up at her, from the white marble floor of the large room. An embarrassed flush crept onto her cheeks giving them a slightly pink hue. Adverting her eyes from the many stares she was receiving, Clarissa seemed to glide gracefully down the stairs.

The smooth white marble of the banister slid against her glove clad fingertips. She licked her lips and let them tension out of her shoulders. She closed her eyes taking a deep cleansing breath in a feeble attempt to calm her fluttering heart. When she opened her eyes again, she found a unfamiliar face standing a few feet form her shock frozen form. Looking up she was startled by his striking green eyes.

She stared with wonder into his emerald eyes. Not aware of her actions, she reached out with one hand and let her gloved fingertips etch a path down one unblemished cheek, letting it rest lightly there. He reached up to grasp her hand gently in his own. Meeting her eyes again he bowed slightly and brought her long fingered hand to his lips. A grin playing on his cheeks, when she blushed and adverted her eyes to study the ballroom. She had never guessed or even dreamed that her prince charming could be so handsome. He tugged on her hand lightly leading her to the dance floor. Turning he left his one hand intertwined with hers and placed the other lightly on her waist. She smiled nervously and positioned her hand on his shoulder. They waltzed around the floor, spinning and twirling in time with the orchestra. They stayed side-by-side the entire night, talking and dancing for hours. When the clock struck twelve, Clarissa ran from his arms and down the palace steps.

Looking back for one last glimpse of him, she lost her slipper. She dashed into the carriage and out of the palace gates as he ran after her. When she looked back on the closing gates she could make out the shape of the prince arms outstretched toward her. Clarissa arrived home with tear filled eyes and in her raged dress once more. She went to the kitchen and laid on her small cot in the corner before going to sleep. When she woke up the next morning, she listed to her step-sisters recall the previous night with a few minor changes. There was no beautiful princess and the prince danced with them the entire night. After a knock on the door interrupted their story they forced Clarissa to go open it. She walked down the stairs relishing in the silence and quite ready for the story to end. She opened the door and let the prince and his men inside, ducking her head so they would not recognize her. Though that would be hard through the soot on her dress and body. She left the gentlemen in the living room and went back to inform her step-sisters of their guests. Their squealing was going to leave her deaf.

She went about he futile effort of trying to beautify them. When she had finished she led them down the stairs and watched as they tried to force their feet inside the tiny slipper a smile grew on her face.

Just as the prince was about to leave she asked to try it on. Her step-family making jokes about cinder queens laughed at her request. The prince looked at her and immediately recognized her crystal blue eyes. He knelt down and slid the blue silk onto her foot; it fit perfectly and he grasped her hands in his pulling her form the stool she had been sitting on. She fell against his chest and he leaned down to kiss her. Just as their lips met in a soft, sweet, innocent caress, Clarissa felt herself being pulled backwards.

She found herself lying on her couch with a book lying on her waist. Sighing, she stood up, shook her head, and got dressed before heading to the library for another day full of the fruitless effort to finish her project. It had only been a dream, just a wonderful, perfect dream. She took one last look at the strange book she found in her bag, before opening the book drop and preparing to drop it inside. She felt a hand slid across her shoulder.

Turning, she saw the impossible. It was her prince charming, her Henry. Her eyes widened in shock as she threw her arms around his shoulders, inhaling his sent of pinewood before pulling away to make sure that he recognized her.

"I didn't think I would ever find you" he announced sliding his fingers in-between hers. She glanced down at his other hand and found a copy of the same book she had found in her canvas bag the day before. Smiling she slid her hand out of his and grabbed the book in his other hand, holding it out next to her own copy, noting they were the same, before placing both in her canvas bag and grasping his hand again. Smiling they waltzed out the door and lived happily ever after.

* * *

All reviews welcom. Yes, even flames. in fact i really would love those so that i know what to work on. thank you for reading.

- OnyxRaven


End file.
